


【布卡西】约

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: 布冯当然会去看卡西，对么
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas





	【布卡西】约

卡西从沉睡中醒来，一时间有些想不明白自己身上发生了什么。

周围的白色提醒了他，对了，他突然胸口很疼，然后呢，等他回过神的时候已经在这里了。

而现在，显然已经有人帮他处理了所有问题，他需要做的可能就剩下休息了。对了，还得给大伙报个平安。

卡西想伸出手确认一下身体状况，被握着，也算是意料之中。他向床边看，对上一双哭红的蓝眼睛，灰色的蓝涌动着太多的情绪。

"Gigi你来了"卡西牵起嘴角，一如既往地温柔。

"iker，欢迎回来"布冯始终没有让自己的眼睛离开过面前的人，即使努力回给爱人一个笑容，眼泪随之又落了下来也没有离开。

"抱歉让你们等了这么久"

"iker"

"嗯？"

"让我抱抱你"

"可能不行呢"卡西看向旁边一直当背景的医生，得到一个摇头的回复。"我也想抱抱你啊，可是我现在没力气"

"那你记得，你欠我一个拥抱"

"我现在用别的还，Gigi你过来一点"卡西的手指在布冯的手心划了划。

"你这样会让我忍不住吻你的"布冯终于想起来擦一下自己的泪。

"你怎么知道我要做什么呀"卡西的吻落在布冯的额头上，想当然地被布冯转变成了唇与唇的相接，温柔到极致。"Gigi你的眼泪很咸啊"

听说泪越咸，人就越伤心。

所以，你为什么如此伤心呢。布冯看得出卡西在用棕色的眼睛询问他。

"可能因为我太爱你了"

"Gigi"

"嗯"

"帮我拍张照吧"卡西对着对于放开他的手依依不舍的布冯又笑了笑。"我已经没事了，也告诉所有人这件事吧"

Muchísimas gracias a todos por los mensajes y el cariño

"Gigi，你在拍什么"

"我们两个的手"布冯回到座位上又握住了卡西的手，只不过这次他用相机对准了他们中间。"你有没有一刻想过，要公开呢"

"无时无刻，可是Gigi你还有想要得到的不是么"

"现在我什么都不想要了，我已经有世界上最好的礼物了，我有你。"布冯吻上卡西有些冰凉的手，"而且如果你说欧冠的话，我家已经有三个了，分你一半我还剩下一个半呢"

"Gigi你看着我，真的不会不甘心么"

"之前会，现在我分清了什么更重要"

"可是我很不甘心啊，我还想要在40岁的时候实现与你的约定呢"

"vamos，iker"

"Gigi..."

"但是，你知道的，无论如何我都不会干预你的决定"

"而我，随时会等着你，这个约定永远生效"

"嗯"

END

vamos直译是我们走吧，不过板鸭赛前加油鼓劲都会用，引申义就是加油了


End file.
